wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Bilgewater Harbor
| government = | leader = | resource = Entertainment, imported goods, shipping, technology, transportation, vice. | affiliation = Bilgewater Cartel | organizations = | loc = Central Azshara | facilities = yes | inn = yes | mailbox = yes | stables = yes | anvil = yes | bank = | auctions = | trainers = yes | class = yes | profession = yes | travel = yes | flightpath = yes | boat = | status = Active | source = World of Warcraft: Cataclysm }} From its roots as a humble "city-in-a-box" to the bustling metropolis it is today, Bilgewater Harbor straddles the line between myth and legend. At least, that's what the brochure says. The orc commanders might argue differently, though. It isn't exactly easy to maintain discipline in an otherwise lawless city where every vice you can imagine is available for just a handful of silver and debauchery is half off.http://www.worldofwarcraft.com/cataclysm/features/azshara.html This goblin settlement was built on an island in the Bay of Storms in Azshara and acts as a naval port for the entire Orgrimmar fleet, launching boats and zeppelins to carry out Garrosh's vision for the future of Kalimdor and beyond. Background Following the destruction of Kezan’s port homes, many of the Bilgewater Cartel’s surviving goblins fled for their lives, joining their new Horde comrades and settling in Azshara’s Bilgewater Harbor. The town’s origins are often speculated on by non-goblins; Bilgewater Harbor sprang up in record time after the Kezan refugees’ arrival, and its’ quintessentially goblin construction has fostered an atmosphere of debauchery and disorder. Orgrimmar’s military has only recently set boots down in Bilgewater, but the harbor’s value as a strategic front conflicts with some pushy goblins’ desire to turn it into a new version of their ancestral home (abounding with gambling dens, pleasure houses and other commercial luxuries). This cultural rift is likely to breed tension in the ranks of the Horde sooner rather than later.Online game guide Flight Paths : Everlook, Winterspring : Southern Rocketway, Azshara : Northern Rocketway, Azshara : Valormok, Azshara : Splintertree Post, Ashenvale : Thunder Bluff, Mulgore : Orgrimmar, Durotar : Crossroads, Northern Barrens Inhabitants ;Merchants * * * * * * * * ;Quest givers * * * * * * * * * * * ;Services * * * * ;Trainers * * * * * * * * * ;NPCs * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Other * * Gallery File:Azshara 070910 133207 - Bilgewater Harbor - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|From the bay File:Azshara 070910 133247 - Bilgewater Harbor - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|Dock File:Azshara 070910 133410 - Bilgewater Harbor - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|A docked horde boat File:Azshara 070910 133311 - Bilgewater Harbor - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|The town File:Azshara 071010 003659 - Bilgewater Harbor - Kirkburn 12319.jpg|The cannon Notes *A massive cannon at the highest point on the island points east, towards the sea. It seems though that it does not point toward a strategic target - a straight line from the cannon goes just north of the Maelstrom, or to southern Silverpine Forest. Many people believe the cannon is aimed towards Stormwind while the closest city within the trajectory path is Undercity. *If you look at the bay sideways, it resembles the sign of the Horde. Patch changes * References External links pl:Bilgewater Harbor Category:Bilgewater Cartel Category:Goblin territories Category:Horde towns